Staff of Unlimited Power
The Staff of Unlimited power was named by IBrow Voltex during the Third Age, although due to the nature of its powers it is suspected that the Staff has existed since before the First Age. The Staff resides within the volcanic Mt. Power , and is increasingly difficult to reach. History The First Age It is assumed that the Staff of Unlimited Power was first discovered by Fighty, and that its other-worldly powers drove him to begin the First Age of Mafia. However, the Staff appears to have a mind of its own, willing to change loyalty and owners at will to suit its needs. Fighty soon lost control of the Staff and it floated from host to host, never joining with the same player twice until Toa Dave managed to recapture it. This signalled a change, and several other players managed to recapture the Staff during this time - notably Lhikevikk, Toa of Dancing, Lloyd, The Remorseful Automaton, and 55555. Towards the end of the First Age things began to spiral out of control, with two hosts owning the staff at one point; the First Age ended amidst chaos, and it is suspected that it was the Staff's doing. Second Age At the dawn of the Second Age, the player MIA ascended the slopes of Mt. Power, achieving the staff for the second time despite the ruined nature of the mountain, which made the climb even more difficult than before. However, like the rest of BZPower, the Staff had not yet fully recovered from the wreckage of the Downtime and as a result the Second Age was chaotic, with not a single host managing to hold onto it more than once, a numbering scheme remaining undecided and improperly used, and eventually the Second Age faded away into disrepair and history, forcing the players of Mafia to await a new age of Mafia to arrive. Third Age Mafia player Xaeraz eventually grew sick of the boredom that came without a Mafia game, and was drawn to the slopes of Mt. Power himself. Although the mountain had become a volcano even more treacherous to climb, Xaeraz did so and retrieved the Staff, activating a reboot of the games that was more gritty than before. Although the first game went a little roughly, as the Staff was still effected from the Second Age, Xaeraz managed to kick it into gear and the Third Age began. While old hosts managed to claim the Staff as their own, no host managed to achieve the Staff twice until Portalfig, and the stars have foretold that not only will iBrow Voltex be the next host to gain (and re-capture) the Staff, but they foretell that iBrow Voltex and Portalfig will both use the Staff of Unlimited Power together, and iBrow Voltex will become the first player since the First Age to control the Staff for two games in a row. It was also during this age that iBrow Voltex, tired of the Staff that gave the hosts their powers not having a proper name, adequately named it according to its power level. Other Usage During Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor and Bionicle Mafia: 5.2 Edition, the Staff split into two halves. It is believed that this was the cause of the former game's slow and painful death. At the beginning of Bionicle Mafia VI: The Good Pyro, the Staff was believed to have been reformed. In actuallity, Canis had been selected to reforge the two halves into one, but instead bolstered the power of each side. Although played during Bionicle Mafia VII: Frozen Wastelands, it is suspected that Bionicle Mafia: The Ruins of Mata-Nui actually takes place much later chronologically, due to the circumstances regarding the discovery of the Staff in a desert - the first time that the Staff has caused both time travel and dimensional travel. The stars foretell that the latter game might begin sometime after Bionicle Mafia IX or Bionicle Mafia X . The "it" described in ''Gallows And Gambits' ''Day 1 scene is implied to be the Staff. Powers The Staff of Unlimited Power is just that - a staff that contains unlimited power. This is what allows hosts to have absolute control over their games, as they have a never-ending supply of power in the palm of their hands. However, a looser touch with hosting has been proven to work better, rather than exerting one's rule - it is suspected this has to do with the true nature of the Staff, as it is natural for an object with this much power to become more difficult to control the more it is used. Category:First Age Category:Second Age Category:Third Age